Koenma's fate
by JadeIvy
Summary: Koenma is accused of treason and is sentenced to death. Botan is missing. Ayame , a common fiery girl takes it apon herself to find Botan ,Koenma and to restore order to the Reikai Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Koenma's Fate**

_I hope you enjoy this YuYu hakusho...fan fic. I do not own Yu yu Hakusho or any of it's characters._

It was just another day in the Renkai Kingdom. Koenma -sama was stamping away as usual until

the blue haired ferry girl burst through the door. " KOENMA SAMA!" yelled the Ferry girl. " What is it fool"

asked the little prince annoyed. " YOUR FATHER JUST TOLD THE GUARDS TO CAPTURE YOU ."

screamed the girl. " What? on what charges?" asked the Koenma now concerned. " YOUR FATHER

ACCUSES YOU OF TREASON!. KONEMA LISTEN TO ME. YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO

LIVE ON EARTH FOR A WHILE UNTIL I THINK OF SOMETHING." " Uh Botan, I think you can

stop screaming now. Anyway's , I will not leave my kingdom. However there is a problem." " What is it

Koenma?" asked the ferry girl. " I'm afraid of my father" " Koenma it is no time to act like a coward! Make

up your mind fool!" screamed the frantic ferry girl who is now pacing back and forth. " No worry my dear

Botan, I shall get Kurama and Heihei to help me ,along with the spirit detective." declared Koenma. " You

have got to be kidding me Koenma, your going to rely on Urameshi. No offense to the kid, but he might just

make matters worse with his attitude." " Botan , Botan, Botan, I am ashamed of you. You never spoke this

pessimistic before." said the prince. " WELL DUH .ITS NOT EVERYDAY THAT YOU ARE ACCUSED

OF TREASON AND IS SOON TO BE EXCECUTED." screamed the ferry girl who was about to hit

Koenma in the head but stopped in order think. " BINGO! I've got it hehehe..all you got to do, Koenma, is

pretend to be your father ,change the order for a while and then use the time to fix the problem." said Botan

who is now so ecstatic that she is jumping all around the room. " Calm down Botan, its not that simple. You

see, My father is always here. He is a lazy bum. Does nothing at all besides eat." Botan sits down and stares

at the door. Koenma is now eating squid to take his worried mind off of the problem. George burst open the

door. " Koenma sir, your father wants to speak with you." said the ogre. " Ok George I will be on my way"

replied the nervous toddler. " Botan if I do not return, would you please ..." Konema never finished his

sentence because he shut the door.

Koenma enters the large room. There, sitting across from him was his identical father. " Koenma , I

am very disappointed with you. You are no longer apart of this kingdom. " said the mighty Enma. " The little

prince replies " Dear father what have I done?" " You have aided the demon world by telling Kurama and

Heihei the secret of the Renkai kingdom. Despite your claimed innocence I have to uphold the law and justice

and order your execution" Koenma was shocked. He couldn't believe his father wanted him dead on charges

that where not even true. Koenma was lead to his death and the whole kingdom mourned the loss..._Except _

_Botan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Koenma's fate: Part 2**

_Since I was asked to add more to this one shot fanfic, I am now giving you part two to Koenma's fate . I hope you enjoy. !_

The tears and sobs from every member of the Renkai Kingdom saturated the atmosphere. Nothing

could soothe the lost of their beloved prince. However, despite the sorrow, it was up to King Enma to

replace Koenma. The runner up was to be George, but Enma didn't want an ogre to be 2nd in command.

Enma was beginning to feel discouraged and regret killing his only son.

What was strange was that before Koenma was to be buried, his body disappeared. Since, the guards where

sure that he was dead, they did not bother to tell the king of the incident. However, they where still worried

that they might have been tricked. What was also strange was that the ferry girl, Botan, was also missing. Not

a trace of her was to be found. Now the guards couldn't have left this alone and told the king of her

disappearance. King Enma was silent but thoughtful and the guards knew that something was definitely

wrong. Ayame, one of the other ferry girls, was very worried about Botan. So she set out to solve the

mystery of her disappearance.

" George, when was the last time you have seen Botan?" asked Ayame as she was searching for something

among a pile of papers. " Well, I haven't seen Botan after Koenma left his office." Ayame blinks twice. " Well,

did she mention anything that will lead us to her hiding place?" asked Ayame now sorting out the papers into

neat piles. George turns around , holding a stack of papers and replies " Well, no not really. Only that

Koenma should hide on earth until she was able to fix the situation, which obviously didn't happen." " Well

that is still a clue. Thanks George" George smiles and Ayame finds what she was looking for. It was a file

containing a description of Botan. Ayame tucks it under her shirt quickly. She runs quietly out of the room

unnoticed.

Ayame was a good friend of Botan , despite their opposite personalities. Botan and Ayame where both just

common ferry girls and it wasn't clear if either Ayame or Botan would become Koenma's personal assistant.

Botan was so sure that it would be Ayame and was surprise when it wasn't. Botan accepted the task of being

Koenma's personal assistant. Botan knew there was something going on between koenma and Ayame and

she was very aware of Koenma's cruel attitude. However, despite all of that, Botan remained the bubbly girl

she was and rarely complained. She was the sunny side of everything and her absence was missed dearly.

The day Koenma died was the most tragic time in Ayame's life and it angered her to think it didn't affect

Botan at all. She wondered constantly if Botan had anything to do with it, but made herself not think of that

possibility. She just came to the conclusion that she doesn't know Botan well enough to judge her motives and

actions.

Ayame quietly entered a small room that was at the end of the long hall. She closed the door and took out the

file she was hiding. To her surprise , Koenma kept Botan's room number on file. Having found what she was

looking for, she ran to Botan's room. Botan's room was very neat. On the floor was a piece of paper. It was

very out of place and she wondered why it was there. She picked it up and the note read : Koenma's death,

Botan's disappearance, King Enma's death. _King Enma's death? King Enma wasn't killed , but is this _

_some list of things that are suppose to happen...and why is this in Botan's room? _Ayame neatly folds the

paper and puts it in her pocket.

That evening, Ayame was walking pass koenma's office and heard George and an unfamiliar voice speaking.

She carefully opened the door and saw the blue orge and a teenaged boy with black hair and a bad attitude.

She then knew it was Yuskae.

" So, Hei Hei and Kurama are no where in the spirit world?" asked Yuskae " No , im afraid not. Have you

not seen them on earth." Asked George as he was stamping papers. Yuskae frowns " of course not stupid!

Why would I come here if I have seen them on earth!" George hides under the table. Ayame opens the door

and walks right in. She looks at Yuskae for a brief moment, picked up a file that was on the floor and quietly

left the room. " Is she always like that?" asked Yuskae " Yes why?" asked George . " She needs a man"

laughed yuskae. George just looks at yuskae in shock and then continues to stamp papers. All of a sudden

George stops stamping the papers and his face was blank. " Yuskae!" asked George " What now fool."

replied Yuskae " How did you get here? Only Botan is able to transport you back and forth from the human

and spirit world." Yuskae looks at the orge like he was stupid. " How am I suppose to know? Aren't you

suppose to know these things?" Yuskae get up lazily and leaves the room. George is now in shock and

wonder what other strange things will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Koenma's Fate: Part 3**

_enjoy_

King Enma ordered all of Renkai to shut down in order for him to get everything back in order.( However, he

used this time to catch up on his beauty sleep.) Ayame was restless because there where no unusual clues nor

any witnesses to the disaperance of Botan and Koenma's body.

The clear sky was decorated with fluffy clouds that moved like swans in a pond. A dark haired woman walks

through a large portal and knocked on a door that belonged to a big chamber. It was Kng Enma's chamber.

Ayame went to George before , to ask him if it was wise to speak with the king, but George only answered in

the negative. She knew she shouldn't since she only had one weak clue. All Ayame wanted was the motive

behind the excecution of Koenma. She knew there had to more than an accusation. Koenma didn't even get a

trial.

There where loud noises comming from the chamber. First it sounded like snoring, then a man cussing. Then

all of a sudden there was a sound of a man tripping on something and had fallen on his face. Finally the door

opens. King Enma looked exactly like Koenma. The only difference was that King Enma looked more mature

and his garments more king like. King Enma's hazel eyes meets Ayame's dark ones. " Why do you disturb

me?" asked the tired but angry king Enma. " King Enma, I would like to ask you one simple question, If that is

not a problem." King Enma was still half asleep and was looking right through her. " Your highness, are you

alright? I am requesting a talk with you about Koenma's death." King Enma was now snoring and slowly fell

right in the Woman's arms. Ayame looked around in shock, hoping no one was watching and quickly hurried

King Enma into the chamber and shut the door. She places the king onto the bed and began to search. The

chamber was huge. It was very nice actually. Ayame knew she was never to enter this room. It was better

than anything she had seen. Behind one of the doors was a jacuzzi and even an indoor pool. Ayame went to

one of the King's filling cabinets. In there was actually a file that suppose contain notes from the excecutions.

However, therewas none. Ayame, looks back to see king Enma smile in his sleep and turn to face the wall.

She sighs in relief and continues her search. Over by the window was a letter. It was addressed to Botan. The

handwriting was very neat and elegant, very much unlike the note she found in Botan's room that was

sloppy. She grabs the note and runs out of the room. _This is so risky, I hope king Enma doesn't remember _

_me coming here. But you know , after eating his usual breakfast he would even forget his mother's _

_name...if he had one._


	4. Chapter 4

**Koenma's Fate: Part 4**

_enjoy_

Ayame was pleased to have found a clue but confused as well. The nicely written letter adressed to Botan

read : _Love is to Die for, trust can kill, heaven and earth shall meet again after the storm is cleared. _

Ayame wondered what that meant and there was no signiture to say who it was from. Obviously this person

didn't want to be known. Ayame sat at her small desk. She was tired of trying to figure out this mystery and

wondered if Botan will decided to come back home. _Where would this girl go anyways, besides earth. _

_Besides I can't just go to earth and start looking for her. She could be anywhere._ The door opens and in

walks the ugly blue orge named George. "Ayame" he said " Ayame, the king summons you." Ayame breaks

into a cold sweat. _Don't tell me he remembers ! _Ayame remained calm and collected and walks out the

door after she thanked George.

Ayame entered and stood before the might King Enma. King Enma looked greatly upset. " Where is it?"

yelled the king " I do not know what you are tlaking about, your highness." replies Ayame showing no fear. "

You well right know what i'm talking about. Where was my shrimp and peanut butter soup! I left it out side

my door yesterday and I remembered that you came to speak to me." said the king. Ayame tries to hide a s

mile" Oh stu..I mean mighty one, I do not know of this dear shrimp and peanut butter soup. " Maybe it's

under the bed like all your other lost food." said Ayame "Yeah maybe your right. Hey Ayame ...do you think

you can go get it for me? I'm too busy right now" said the stupid king . Ayame made a face " Yes your

highness."

Ayame was on her hands and knees and was using a stick to pull at the boul containing the soup. When the

stick got stuck, she tried to strech to reach it, but she hit her head. She got a flash light that laid right beside

her and shone it where the stick was. There she saw George eating the soup. " George! what are you doing?"

Asked Ayame. George just continued to eat. " This stuff is good. No wonder the king was upset. Ayame feel

flat on her face. " George we have no time to be stupid. The king is dumb already. We have to find Botan and

Koenma's body. Botan could be in danger and you are here acting like a fool. George Stops eating the soup

and jumps up from under the bed.

Ayame explains what she has found to George. "Ayame, This is Koenma's handwriting. "said George. And

the little sloppy note you've found was written by Botan. She writes like that when she is in a hurry." Ayame

looks around. " Ok George, King Enma sentenced Koenma to death due to accusations that say that

Koenma commited treason. There was no trial,and koenma was excecuted. However, no one was present at

the excecution. The guards then took the body , after an hour, and left it in the cell for another hour. When

they returned , his body was gone. During all this, Botan was also missing. She was actually gone just around

the time of Koenma's excecution." Said Ayame. George looked perplexed. "Well , Botan could be hiding

anywhere and his body could be gone by now.

George makes a face. Ayame is sitting very still and very calm. "Ayame, why don't we just give up. Koenma

is dead and Botan is gone. That's the end. We cannot change that fact, nor can we find clues and solve a

mystery." Ayame is now very sad. " George you do not understand. They where my friends, even though we

haven't really talked much. Koenma was really nice to me and Botan was always there to make me laugh."

Said the young woman. George frowns "Sorry Ayame."

It is now Time for all of Renkai to sleep and Ayame is in her room. She is sitting at her desk and she is

reading the notes over and over trying to figure out this great dilema. Ayame sighs from being tired and goes

towards her bed. Before she closes her eyes to sleep she sees a shadowy figure at her window. "Who goes

there?" she asked as she got up. She picked up a shoe that was next to the foot of the bed and threw it at the

shadow." owwww! ahhhh!" it yelled as it fell to the ground. Ayame runs towards the window and sees no

other than the blue haired girl :Botan.


End file.
